


Lingerie Lounging

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo finally has the afternoon to himself at the apartment and wants to lounge in his lingerie without his roommate walking in... But Hux does.Added a bit more!
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Lingerie Lounging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> Here's the [rose applique bralette](https://twitter.com/msmretmesmy/status/1305017152940859392?s=20) that inspired the additional bit.

Kylo flushed as he pulled on his favorite pair of panties. He looked in the mirror to admire the navy lace panels that covered the sides of his hips. The rest was of a solid fabric. A soft stretch over his crack and groin. He grabbed his top that went with. It was his first set he bought and proved how little he knew then. It was a babydoll with an underwire bra. The novelty of clasping a bra behind his back was long gone. But the thrill of taking a deep breath against the wires was there. Arching and posing, he could see his silhouette through the navy lace.

Humming happily, he went to the living room. His roommate Hux was out for the afternoon. This was a rare occurrence for the shy workaholic who worked remotely. Kylo sprawled out on the couch and turned on the TV as background noise. He mostly ran his fingers against the fabric absentmindedly. His mind drifted to stockings and soon he was on his computer trying to find stockings that would fit his legs. His measurements were neatly noted on his computer from his monthly measuring sessions. He had been decreasing a bit of leg workouts so he hoped to avoid another ripping experience.

* * *

The front door opened unexpectedly and Kylo froze. Hux was focused on his phone but nodded at Kylo. Kylo hoped Hux didn't notice anything since Hux was already in his own room. Kylo darted back to his bedroom. How did he spend two hours browsing online for stockings???

A timid knock on his door and he's yelling for a moment. He frantically unclasps his babydoll and throws on a shirt and shorts to answer his door, "Yeah? Sorry, what did you-" Hux is fidgeting with his house robe he wore practically all the time in the common spaces. Kylo was used to his eccentric ways and figured all of Hux's business meetings were just done with voice call.

Hux looks at him with a blush, "Y'know, I thought for a moment you went through my stuff."

Kylo grips his door tightly, "What? No, you know I wouldn't do that!"

Hux gives him a little smile, "No. You hadn't. But I find it rather interesting that you went for the underwire..."

Kylo gulps as Hux slips his robe to rest against his elbow with grace. This action reveals the navy lace set that Kylo thought he had bought. The neckline was plunging down instead of a scoop. The solid fabric was sheer mesh that fell down over a lacy navy thong. Hux tilts his head, "Shame we didn't know this sooner."

Kylo blushes, unable to look away from Hux's body, "A real shame."

Hux nods at the navy fabric half covered on Kylo's bed, "Want to put it back on or something else?"

Kylo laughs in slight disbelief, "Really?"

"If you're comfortable with it? I'm intrigued by how the garments will look on your form," Hux spoke softly while fidgeting with a belt loop of the robe.

Kylo gives a nod, "I will put on my best. Feel free to take a seat."

He goes to his closet and grins hearing Hux settle on his bed. The feelings he had long since tamped down were rising to the surface. He always had a bad tendency to fall into puppy love with any man to enter his life who gave him any kindness. Hux had been stern about respecting personal space but would always order food and drinks for Kylo. Hux actively listens to Kylo whenever their schedules overlap for meals at the apartment. 

Kylo takes a deep breath and takes off his shorts quickly. A muffled gasp from behind encourages him to take his time putting on the black thong with a large enough black lace rose to cup his package. His girth made the rose look far more three dimensional than if he was to tuck. He never felt so masculine before he tried these panties on. He also liked the sheer fabric showing his butt dimples. He ran his fingers along each hem to make sure the fabric laid on him flat. There was shifting on his bed as he reached for a choker strappy bralette from a different brand that was giant embroidery appliques of roses and other flowers attached. Unlike the black underwear, the appliques were colorful with reds, pinks, and greens. He tightened the choker and shivered at the rough texture of the embroidery against his nipples. Anticipating Hux's reaction, he quickly put on his black strappy garter belt and stockings. 

Hux stared openly with a small gasp, "Didn't think you would go for such a thing."

Kylo shrugs and shivers from the movement against his nipples. Hux made a soft coo, "Ah, now I understand. It's... very becoming."

Kylo laughed, "I wear my clothes for my pleasure and comfort."

Hux looks down at the floor with a little nod, "And for anyone else?"

Kylo moves closer. He wants to touch Hux but his hands are shaking too much to do so, "This is for you... if you'd like."

Hux nearly gives himself whiplash with his frantic nods, "Y-yes, please!"

Kylo hides his giggle behind a hand before sitting next to Hux, "What's your favorite outfit?"

Hux leans into his space, "I'll show you later. Can we enjoy these first?"


End file.
